Memories
by crazydamphir
Summary: After Rose and Dimitri have a fight she storms off in a rage. Then she has a car accident. Her life is hanging by a thread. All anyone can do is pray she pulls through. Will she survive? Or will she be stuck in the spirit world forever. . . (Please read and review. I know this story has been done before but mine has lots of twists and turns -promises to be a good read!)
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. Richelle Mead owns them.** **

**A/N – I'm really excited to start a new story and hope you all will enjoy this as much as the last one. I'm trying this in 3****rd**** person point of view just because I think the story will work better like that. So please let me know what you think as I love to hear the feedback.**

**Also I need to give you guys some info on the story. This is an ****all human**** story. Rose and Dimitri are married but have become distance in the last few months. [You will see why once you read this first chapter plus I don't want to give away too much just yet] **

**Memories**

Rose glanced at her reflection in the full-length mirror in the walk in wardrobe. Having tried on half of her clothes she quickly changed back into the first outfit –a white shirt and black trousers. She found her diamond earrings, the ones her husband; Dimitri had given her for her birthday.

She heard her husband calling her to hurry up and she quickly grabbed her silver clutch and threw on her matching Christian Louboutin shoes. She reaches her husband as he tries to tie his tie.

"I can't do this," Dimitri said with a sigh.

"Let me," She smiled as she looked up into those deep brown eyes.

There was sadness in those beautiful eyes that had been there for months. She hadn't noticed it before and it shocked her. She had been too wrapped up in her own grief to worry about how her husband was doing.

Both her and Dimitri had wanted a baby so much and had been overjoyed when they found out she was pregnant. They had been trying for the last few years and she had really wanted to give him a child. But then tragedy struck six months ago when Rose miscarried. She was devastated. The doctor had said that they could try again in a few months. Just give it time he had said. She wiped a tear away from her eye, the wound still painfully raw.

"Perfect." She whispered as she finished tying the knot in his tie.

It was raining heavily outside as they both huddled together under the umbrella, making their way towards the silver Volvo parked outside there town house.

An awkward silence fell between them as Dimitri drove to the restaurant where they were to meet Lissa and her husband Christian. Rose glanced out the side window wondering what exciting news her best friends had to tell them.

After Dimitri handed the car keys to the valet they walked into the restaurant. Rose's clutch began to vibrate and she pulled her phone out. She looked at the home screen and saw that it was Lissa calling her.

"Liss is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, were just stuck in traffic. We should be there soon."

"Ok, see you soon."

She took a seat beside Dimitri who had caught the attention of their waiter. He ordered them both drinks and they waited and waited.

"They should be here by now." Rose said as she glanced anxiously at her watch.

Dimitri took a sip of his drink and started to tap his fingers against the red tablecloth. A man in a suit walked towards them holding a large brown envelope. Rose wondered if he was one of Dimitri's clients.

"Mr. Belikov?"

Dimitri looked anxiously up at the man. He obviously was not expecting to see him here. The man in the suit handed Dimitri the large brown envelope and told him he had stopped by the office but his secretary had said that Dimitri had left early.

"I know you said it was urgent that you receive the divorce papers so I took it upon myself to deliver them immediately."

Dimitri nodded and took the envelope without looking at his wife who now wore a stunned look and for the first time in her life she was speechless.

"Divorce?"

"Yes."

"You want a divorce?"

"Let's face it Rose, our marriage was over a long time ago. We don't speak to each other. We don't sleep in the same bed . . .you don't want to have sex with me Rose."

"Dimitri." she whispered.

"Love fades, mine has," Dimitri added in a low voice.

She looked down at her hand's that were now shaking. She couldn't control the tears that began to flow and she quickly grabbed her clutch, pushed her chair back and raced out of the restaurant. She pushed past people not caring about there stares.

Once the car arrived she jumped inside the shiny silver Volvo. Tears stained her face as she drove away from the restaurant. Those words that he had uttered just moments ago still echoed in her head "Love fades, mine has." Her heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces. How could he do this after all they had been through?

She knew he was hurting just as much as she was but she should have seen it coming. Dimitri had been come distant, after she miscarried their unborn child. He spent his time working late in the law firm where he was partner with his best friend Ivan Zeklos. Rose had spent many nights in their town house alone. She didn't work and relied on her husband's income.

The rain began to fall hard making it difficult to drive. Rose started to sob as she turned the windscreen wipers on. A hard lump stuck in the middle of her throat, she wanted to scream but no sound would come out. Instead she hit the stirring wheel in a mad rage. Anger built up inside of her as she kept thinking of how Dimitri had said in a matter of fact voice "I want a divorce."

She leaned harder on the gas and the car shot forward onto the highway. Her mobile that was stashed away in her silver clutch began to ring but Rose chose to ignore it and instead kept on driving.

Rose didn't have time to react as a large truck doing 70 miles an hour plowed straight into the passenger side of the Volvo. The sound of screeching brakes where followed by crunching metal. The car was eviscerated. It flipped the chassis, bouncing it across the road and ripped the engine apart. It tossed wheels and hub cabs across the highway.

The smell of gas hit the air just as the truck exploded. Everything became silent, all except for a mobile phone that lay several feet away from the car wreck. Rose's body lay at the side of the embankment. The blood from her chest had seeped out, staining her white shirt . . .

**So what do you think so far? Should I continue it? Please oh please review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank You so much for all the wonderful reviews. It really made my day**. **I'm sorry I wanted to update sooner but with the Christmas season being one of the busy times in work, it was too much to try and get the next chapter up and I didn't want to rush it.** **I just wanted to say I did get some ideas from a film and a book I read for this story, but also a dream I had one night.**

Memories

The mobile phone stopped ringing and an eerie silence filled the air. Rose spun a round, screaming for help –help that didn't come. She spotted the Volvo or what was left of it. The roof had been ripped off and there where no seats –just the bare frame of the car, which was now, stuck dangling from a tree. Her clutch and its contents had been flung across the highway.

She spotted something –a body and thought it was the driver of the truck until she edged closer and realized that the body that lay before her was…herself.

She gasped as she observed the blood that had seeped from her chest. It had stained her white shirt. Her dark almost black hair was wet and rusty with blood. One of her legs were askew, the skin and muscle had been torn in sections revealing white bone.

She turned away, thinking it wasn't real. It couldn't be. It had to be a nightmare. It just had to be. She screamed 'Wake up! Wake Up!' Why wasn't she waking up? She didn't feel pain or cold though it had begun to freeze.

The sound of sirens and flashing lights soon approached the devastating scene. The paramedics arrived followed closely by the police and the fire department.

Rose wondered if she was dead as the paramedic's crowded around her body. Her shirt had been ripped open exposing her half naked body to the cold winter air.

She turned away unable to watch as the paramedics continued to work on her using a defibrillator.

"1..2..3..Clear!" The blonde haired medic cried.

"We're loosing her."

"1..2..3..Clear!"

"Nothing…shit…"

"Come on, don't die on me!"

After several moments had passed, they finally managed to find a faint heartbeat. The two medics gently eased a tube down her throat, attached a bag with a bulb to it and started to pump.

The police had moved the traffic off the highway and put up roadblocks, diverting the traffic. People watched from their cars wondered who had been hurt and what had become of them.

Rose watched as they loaded her into the ambulance. The blonde pumped the bag and studied the monitor. It beeped constantly and the blonde frowned. Something was not right, something was very wrong.

"We need to hurry!" the blonde medic cried.

The ambulance sped along the roads, passing the restaurant that Rose had left just before the accident. The traffic came to a stand still, as the ambulance darted in and out of lanes.

They arrived shortly after at the hospital and the medics quickly move Rose out of the ambulance. The blonde medic continued to bump the bag as the doors were pushed open. They quickly rushed her inside.

"Head trauma and possible collapsed lung!" Cried the dark medic.

"What about the other driver?" A man in a doctor's coat asked.

"Other driver DOA."

"Get her to trauma stat."

They rushed her down a long corridor and into an operating room. It's was a large white room with lots of bright lights. Rose watched as more and more doctors passed in and out of the room. They lifted her off the stretcher and onto the operating table.

Her black trousers were cut off her and she gasped, seeing how badly damaged her legs looked. A surgeon entered the room from a side room. He has just scrubbed in and was wearing a mask. He shouted at one of the nurses and she appeared right beside him with a tray. He takes something from it.

Rose wondered what it was but she couldn't see from where she was standing. The operation took along time. The monitors started to beep like crazy and she wondered if this was the end for her. She thought about her parents, about Lissa and Christian and finally about –Dimitri.

"I need 3 units of O negative over here now!"

Rose watched the surgeon remove her ruptured spleen and tried to stop the bleeding. There was blood everywhere. She was loosing blood and fast. Panic filled the room as the monitors started to beep.

Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp pppp…

Another nurse burst through the door with what Rose though was the O negative blood. She turned her attention back to the surgeon. Sweated dripped from his forehead as he tried to find the source of the problem. Her life was in his hands, one slip up and it would be all over. Rose bit her lower lip as the room became silent all except for the beeping of the heart monitors as it's started to dip further. She was hanging dangerously close to death.

"Doctor, we're loosing her."

"Start compressions now!"

She watched as one of the nurses handed the surgeon two paddles. The machine made a loud buzzing noise as it came to life, he shouted clear and pressed the paddles close to her heart. Rose saw her body jump from the jolt. The monitor stayed the same.

He pressed the paddles against her chest again and again until the heart monitor began to show some activity. Rose sighed with relief.

"The husband has arrived do you want to speak to him?" Another nurse asked.

The surgeon nodded and pulled off his latex gloves and pulled off his hat. He pushed open the door of the operation room and into the corridor. Rose immediately moved, pushing past the nurse and followed the surgeon down the long corridor. She watched him as he removed his mask and threw it into the thrash. The surgeon opened the door and she darted after him.

She didn't see him right away, but then he rose from the blue plastic waiting room chair. He moved his hand through his hair and began to pace around the room. There was nobody else there. It was just him. Rose wondered if her parents knew about the accident.

"Mr. Belikov?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Belikov, I'm the surgeon that operated on your wife,"

"Is she ok?"

"Your wife is in a critical condition . There was a lot of internal bleeding. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding."

"Can I see her?"

"I will see if you can see her once we have moved her to ICU."

Dimitri nodded at him, still in shock about the accident.

" , is there someone you would like to call?"

"Her parents are on their way here."

Rose watched as the surgeon walked away before she turned her attention back to her husband, who had started to pace around the room once more. He stood in front of the venting machine and searched his duster pocket for some change.

Rose sat down on a chair just as Dimitri took the seat beside her. She glanced up at him as he took a sip of coffee from his Styrofoam cup. She wondered if he had been upset on hearing about the accident.

A few nurses came by but the surgeon didn't return.

The door opened to the waiting room and both Rose and Dimitri looked up to see Lissa and her husband Christian walk inside. Lissa rushed over to Dimitri and hugged him tightly.

"We came as soon as we heard." Christian said.

"Have you spoken to anyone yet?"

Dimitri nodded and cleared his throat.

"And?"

"She's in a critical condition."

"Did you get to see her yet?"

Dimitri shook his head in response before walking over to the window and leaning against the window frame. He closed his eyes and wished it had been him that had been in the accident instead of Rose.

"It's all my fault." He whispered to no one in particular.

**I hoped you all like the chapter. Please review, as I really love to hear what you guys think. I may not be able to update until after Christmas but I will try my best. Rose is still mad at Dimitri. Also want to know if you would like me to do some memories from before the accident, maybe every third chapter or something? **

**WISHING YOU ALL**

**A**

****MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N –Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter –it's one of the first memories that Rose and Dimitri share. There will be a different memory every third chapter. Most of this chapter is in **_**Italics **_**just as most of this is from the past.**

Memories

Dimitri sighed and looked out the window. He watched the rain as it beat against the pane of glass. He gazed at how each water droplet formed and slid down the glass that was now beginning to mist. It reminded him of the first time he and Rose had met…

"_Taxi!" Rose yelled._

_It was approaching rush hour and car after car sped past her. The umbrella she held with one hand, was barely keeping the rain off her. She glanced across the street and saw a row of taxi's stopping as the traffic lights turned red. _

_Before Rose crossed the road, a limo drove close to the curb where she was standing. The front wheel hit a large pothole; the water sprayed everywhere, leaving her soaked to the skin. She was running late to meet her date. She didn't have time to head back to her apartment and change._

"_Son of bitch!"_

_The limo's red brake lights illuminated the sidewalk and before the car had come to a halt, the passenger door opened and a tall figure stepped out onto the path. He was, Rose though in his mid-twenties and about 6ft seven. He was extremely good looking with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes._

"_Are you alright?" the stranger asked._

"_Do I look all right to you?!"_

"_My driver didn't see you-"_

"_Why is he blind?" Rose replied._

_She heard him chuckle and refused to look in his direction but instead tried to hail another cab. _

"_Is this your way of trying to picking up women?"_

"_Only the good looking ones," he said as he winked at her._

_Rose's blushed bright red with made him chuckle once more. _

_Rose darted across the road just as the lights turned again. She was in a foul mood now that she was soaked. She wished that he would just leave her alone but she heard him following close behind her._

"_Taxi!" Rose yelled._

"_They're not going to stop." The stranger said as he walked towards her._

"_Taxi!" Rose cried, as she ignored his comment._

"_Look it's raining and you're soaked. The least I can do is offer you a lift." He said. _

_Rose glanced at the traffic and then turned towards the stranger that was now starring right at her, waiting for her to speak. His clothes were drenched too and his hair was dripping wet making him look even sexier. _

_She nodded and both of them hurried towards the limo. The driver opened the door for them. Once sheltered from the miserable weather outside, Rose found herself unable to break her gaze from him. _

"_What is your name?" he asked her._

"_Rose… Rose Hathaway."_

"_My name is Dimitri Belikov." He smiled and held his hand out to shake. She took his hand._

_Rose heard a faint accent, Russian she thought. His smile was infectious and she couldn't help smiling back at him._

_She didn't realize that Dimitri still held her hand in his until he brought it to his lips and gently kiss her hand. _

"_Nice to meet you Rose."_

"_It's nice to meet you too Dimitri."_

_The limo moved slowly through the traffic making Rose frown. She curst under her breath. She was never going to make it to the restaurant. Maybe it was fate, maybe she was destined to another failed relationship before it had even begun._

"_What is wrong?"_

"_It's just I'm suppose to meet someone…"_

"_like as in a date?"_

"_Yeah, well it was supposed to be." Rose sighed._

"_I'm sorry, if I hadn't told my driver to turn down this road in order to beat the traffic then perhaps you would be at that restaurant with your…hmm date."_

"_It's not you're fault."_

_Silence fell between the two and as Rose studied studied Dimitri's face she wondered if fate really did exist._

"Mr Belikov?"

A voice interrupted Dimitri's thoughts pulling him back to the present.

"Yes?"

"I'm ,"

"My-my wife is…is she…"

"Mr Belikov, you're wife is in coma. Her condition is critical but we have moved her to ICU. Would you like to see her?"

Dimitri nodded in response.

"She's still sedated from the surgery and she's on a ventilator to help her breathe while her body heals from the trauma. But it can be helpful even for patients in a comatose state to hear from their loved ones" added.

**So I hope you enjoyed reading when Rose and Dimitri meet for the first time. Please review and let me know if you would like to see more memories. (I know it's a little short I'll make the next chapter longer and sorry for the delay.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dissclaimer – Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the characters. Only this story and any characters I make up are my own.**

**A/N – Wow you guys really do make my week, seeing all the reviews, favourites etc… I was asked how long have Dimitri and Rose been married and the answer to that is five years. [Some other things I will explain as the story unfolds further I just don't want to give every little detail away!]**

Memories

There were too many tubes attached to her that Rose couldn't count them all: one down her throat breathing for her, one down her nose, keeping her stomach empty, one in her vein, hydrating her, one in her bladder, peeing for her, several on her chest, recording her heartbeat, another on her finger, recording her pulse.

It was quiet except for the sound of the ventilator that was breathing for her –in, out, in, out. Rose stood over her lifeless body. Her skin was chalky white in colour and her eyes were taped shut.

The door opened and Rose watched as her husband walked inside. He stood at the edge of the bed and gasped as he looked down at her, lying there lifeless. A large bruise, along one side of her face where her head at come in contact with the airbag.

She watched as he slowly moved his hand to brush her hair away from her face. Then it stopped. Dimitri had loved her hair. Maybe he still loved it. He had used excuses to touch it and had asked her to never cut her long dark silky locks. She hadn't cut it but instead she had left it grow long just for him.

His hand hovered there, and the world stood still as Rose waited to see what he would do. After what seemed like an eternity, he let his hand gradually fall back to his side.

He'd hesitated. He'd been afraid to touch her. Maybe in case he hurt her.

"You can hold her hand, you won't hurt her." The nurse who entered the room said.

His hand trembled again and Rose watched as he reached forward and took her hand in his large masculine hand. She thought perhaps she would feel a connection between them when their hands met. But she felt nothing.

Both Rose and Dimitri observed the nurse as she did her checks on the fragile Rose that lay there before them. Nurses had come and gone every half hour or less to monitor her heart rate and moved her so that she would not suffer from any bedsores.

"Can I have a moment alone…with my wife? Please." Dimitri asked the nurse.

"Sure,"

The nurse closed the door softly behind her and Dimitri turned his attention back to his wife.

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered.

"Roza," Rose noticed her husband's voice quivered slightly.

She gazed at her husband who ran a hand through his dark brown hair and turned his attention to the window. The weather had worsened since the accident.

"It's rain outside, just like the first time we met. Do you remember that?" Dimitri asked.

"You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen….you still are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Rose wondered if he meant that or if he was just feeling guilty now that she was lying there in a coma. Lost deep in her, own thoughts until Dimitri began to speak again.

"Please don't die…I couldn't…I can't loose you too."

Rose glanced up at her husband and caught a glimpse of his face. There were tears in his eyes. He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. The sound that came next was like nothing she had ever heard before –the sound of her husband crying was more than she could bare.

The last time she had seen him cry, had been the night she had lost their unborn child. Reaching instinctively to her stomach she would have been nearly full term if she hadn't miscarried. She imagined her belly swollen and the fetus kicking from inside her.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. His whole body shook with emotion. After some time had pasted and Dimitri had wiped away the last few tears the nurse came back in to check the monitors beside Rose's bed.

"Не оставляй меня, моя любовь." He muttered in Russian

She watched as Dimitri leaned over her fragile body and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to stop that lump in the back of her throat from forming again. "Love fades, mine has." She kept repeating those words over and over again.

"You've got you're self a good man and God knows they're few men as good." The nurse uttered in a soft tone.

"You just make sure you wake up for him, you hear?" The nurse said as she gently brushed Rose's hair away from her face.

Rose glanced at the nurse and wondered if she would feel the same way if she knew the truth about Dimitri. Would that change the nurse's mind if she knew that her husband wanted a divorce?

The nurse quickly glanced through the chart that was clipped to the end of the bed and did another check on her vitals before her mother in-law Olena and Dimitri's grandmother, Yeva walked inside.

She loved her mother in-law; as for Yeva the old woman never had a kind word for Rose. She watched them as they spoke Russian in hushed tones. Olena immediately moved towards the bed and kissed Rose's forehead while Yeva stared right at the spot where Rose stood gazing at them.

"You can't stay here any longer," Yeva said.

It was as if the old woman could see her standing there. It gave Rose the chills because Dimitri had told her once that his grandmother had a special gift. She had had laughed at this but Yeva's eyes had truly frightened her in that moment when she had spoken. Those dark eyes were sharp and alert and seemed to bore into Rose's soul.

"You can see me?" Rose stuttered.

But the old woman never replied and instead shuffled over to the bed and took Rose's hand in her own.

"This isn't where you belong." Yeva added.

Rose backed away from Yeva and observed both women from the opposite side of the room. She waited for her to speak again but the old woman stayed silent for the remainder of their visit.

"We'll see you soon Roza. You get some rest." Olena said.

Olena uttered some words in Russian to Yeva and both women glanced back at Rose before heading out the door of the room.

Rose slumped into one of the blue plastic chairs in the ICU, a little freaked out by Yeva's words to her. She had wondered what those words had meant

"You can't stay here any longer,"

"This isn't where you belong,"

Did that mean that she was suppose to die. She hadn't seen any bright light. Hell she hadn't even had her entire life flash before her eyes. Ugh she really hated that old woman and her all those damn cryptic clues.

Rose thought perhaps Yeva was wrong but then the woman had predicted a lot of things and they had all come true including Dimitri and her getting married.

She mutters to herself then where the hell am I suppose to be if not here? She really wished that her parents were here. What was keeping her parent's? They should be here by now.

She pushed past the patients on the trolleys and all the doctors and nurses. She stopped outside the waiting room where most of her relatives where. She looked in at them all and observed their sad faces. Lissa's eyes were red and puff from crying and Christian was holding her in his arms. They must have been on the road when Rose had been in the accident.

She looked over and saw the rest of Dimitri's family, her in-laws. Dimitri's older sister, Karolina, with her baby girl Zoya and son Paul. Viktoria was also there and of course Sonya. Nobody breathed a word.

**Well what do you think of Yeva? And Dimitri? ….Please review and let me know what you think. As I promised I made the chapter longer. Next chapter will have some Janine & Abe, Lissa, Christian etc coming soon **

**-Crazy Damphir xxx**

**Не оставляй меня, моя любовь = Do not leave me, my love**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N –Again I just want to say a huge thank you to all you guys for all the reviews, favourites etc. As for anyone who is wondering on when I am going to finish the other two stories –I will get to them as soon as I can. What I'm going to try and do is alternate between them and this story. **

**What do you guys think about the Vampire Movie Cast? Do you like em, love em or hate em? **

**Plus I'm trying to write my own story, which is a slow process! So hence the delay (sorry you guys )**

Memories

Rose followed Dimitri as he disappeared down the corridor. He wandered through the main lobby and stopped to look at the hospital directory. She had a feeling she knew where he was headed.

She had to race to keep up with him as he walked into the hospital chapel. It was quiet inside. She watched her husband bless himself before he took a seat in the back isle.

Rose quickly took a seat beside him. She noticed how tired he looked, like he hadn't slept in days. He had changed his clothes but she wondered if he had gone home or if someone else had.

He closed his eyes, leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. His lips began to move and murmured things in Russian she didn't understand. She leaned back against the seat and looked at the statue of the Madonna and child.

"Roza." He muttered.

"I'm sorry Roza, I should have been there. I was selfish."

Rose looked over at him. She knew he was talking about the miscarriage. Tears fell from his eyes. She moved closer to him and gently wiped them away. His deep brown eyes looked right at her as if he could see her and for a split second she thought he had.

She kissed his cheek lightly before she turned and walked quietly out of the chapel, leaving him deep in thought. Rose didn't turn around but if she had –she would have seen her husband place his hand on the cheek she had kissed.

Tears streamed down her face as she walked back towards the waiting room just as the elevator at the end of the hall pinged and the doors opened. She spotted her mother first. Janine's eyes were bloodshot. She had obviously been crying on the car journey over here.

Her father stepped out of the elevator after and Rose noticed how worried he looked.

"Excuse," Abe said, coughing.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"What room is Ms Rose M-Mrs Rose Belikov in? We're her parents."

"Ah it's ok Lucy I'll take them through." The other nurse said.

"Hello I'm nurse Rinaldi."

She was kind and gentle to them as she leaded them towards the private room where Rose was. They walked through the automatic double doors into the ICU. Rose observes her parent's. Abe took Janine's hand and smile sadly at his wife.

The nurse tried to prepare them before they entered the room. Telling them to only speak about positive things and how Rose had many cuts and bruises.

"Can she hear us?" Abe asked.

Nurse Rinaldi nodded and replied, "Yes I believe she can."

Abe turned his attention his daughter. Rose knew what he must have been thinking –that she didn't resemble his next of kin right now with all the tubes sticking out of her.

Her father walked slowly towards his daughter. He looked at her, thinking about the last time he has seen her. She had become painfully thin in just six months.

"Well kiz what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" Abe asked as he brushed her long dark hair away from her face.

She glanced over at her mother who was crying. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, wetting her entire face. The tears fell onto Rose's hair and on the blanket that covered her body.

"I remember the day you were born. The sky was a bright blue," Janine's voice cracked with emotion. She stopped and cleared her throat, took a deep breath and continued.

"You were the most beautiful baby girl, even the nurses thought so,"

Janine started to hum softly the song that she sung to Rose when she was just a little girl.

After awhile a peaceful silence filled the room. Her parents sat on either side of the hospital bed, just holding her hand or stroking her hair. Sometimes whispering to her hoping she would hear and respond.

Rose gazed towards the door as her husband quietly stepped inside the room. He was red-faced and blotch like he had been crying a lot. She wondered how long he had stayed in the small chapel.

"Dimitri," Janine whispered.

"Mr Mazur, Mrs Mazur." Dimitri said formally nodding a greeting to both of them.

"Ah,Belikov." Abe said, shaking Dimitri's hand.

Rose watched her father closely. She knew how much both her parent's disapproved of Dimitri. They had been too young and had married too quickly according to her father.

"What happened?" Janine asked. Her voice quivered as she spoke to her daughter's husband.

"I-I…" Dimitri's hand shook as he placed it over his eyes. "She stormed off. There was an accident and then."

"If I find out this was your fault!" Abe said raising his voice.

Rose cursed loudly, wishing she could stop them before things began to get out of hand. She shot a panicked look at her mother, silently begging her to stop this before she tried to push the pile of books off the table.

"Ibrahim," Janine warned. "Enough. This isn't the time or place…"

Stop! Rose thought. She had to stop them somehow.

The sound of the heart monitor started to beep erratically making all three turn in shock. Rose watched as her husband quickly reacted. She followed him as he raced out into the corridors of the ICU.

"I need a doctor!" Dimitri cried.

"Please somebody help! My wife….I ne-need a doctor."

Rose stood in shock as she watched nurses and doctor's rushed her to the operation room once more. She knew something was terribly wrong. Yeva, was right and maybe the old woman had known that this was going to happen.

Rose gasped as she turned around to see the small frail woman standing there before her once more.

"You can't stay here any longer." Yeva said in a thick Russian accent.

"I don't understand. Why can't I stay here?"

"Stupid girl, you're wasting time now go!"

Yeva gave Rose a little shove forward and surprisingly the old woman was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Go!"

Rose turned her head back towards Yeva, puzzled that she had been able to move her but the old woman just stood there and smirked.

"There are a lot of things in this world that you do not understand my child, perhaps one day you will learn to have a little fate." Yeva replied.

**I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry for the slow update and don't forget next update will be a memory so just let me know what memory you would like to see written next! Be it their first date, their wedding etc. And please don't forget to review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Well you guys here is another memory from Rose/Dimitri's relationship and I thought you might like to see where they went on their first date. Thank you all once again for all the wonderful reviews. I know that the last chapter was kinda short and I know I was slow updating but I hope this makes up for it. This chapter is longer, it may be the most I have written for one chapter ever! I got carried away… I hope you all enjoy.**

**Dimka's chick –don't worry I have a feeling you will get to see some ass kicking soon!**

**Belikovgoddess –I have to say I agree with you. I think they picked a good Dimitri but he will need to bulk up for sure. Not sure yet about their choice for Rose and Lissa. I always prefer a book then the movie.**

Memories

_Rose tossed another pair of jeans over her shoulder and groaned out loud. When she had asked him where he was taking her, his only reply had been 'it's a surprise but wear something warm'. She wanted to make a good impression on their first date._

"_Ugh, I have nothing to wear!" Rose muttered._

"_Rose!" Lissa cried._

"_Sorry Liss."_

"_What you think?" Rose asked._

"_Oh that's cute, if you wanna look like Barbie's ugly step sister!" Lissa retorted. _

_Rose laughed and slapped Lissa's arm with her hand. She knew she could trust her best friend who was more like a sister than a friend. They had known each other since they where just kids and had even gone to the same school._

_Lissa stepped into the walk in wardrobe and pulled out some of her friend's clothes. Rose's was a serious shopaholic, and a messy one at that. Lissa peeped back around the door and handed her an outfit suitable for a first date._

"_So who is this guy you are-"_

_Just then the doorbell rang and Lissa ran to answer it. Rose heard muffled voices coming from downstairs. After a few moments Lissa returned with a wide grin across her face._

"_Would this mysterious guy be by any chance, tall dark and Russian?"Lissa asked._

"_Yeah…why?"_

"_Cause he's down stairs as we speak."_

"_You're kidding me right? Right?" Rose said shooting Lissa a panicked look._

_Lissa shook her head before disappearing into the hallway._

_Rose threw on her dark denim skinny jeans and a light pink top that didn't show off too much. She found her pink studded ankle strapped wedges and quickly tied them, praying that her best friend wasn't telling any embarrassing stories about her to Dimitri. _

_She quickly applied her make-up and left her dark brown hair fall over one shoulder. She was nervous and worried that he wouldn't want to see her again. There she was jumping to conclusions once more. She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs._

_Even thought he wasn't facing her she could tell he looked handsome in just a simple burgundy corduroy shoulder patch pole t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black leather biker boots._

_Dimitri turned around just as she descended the last step of the staircase. His smile lit up his entire face and she couldn't help but smile back. Her heart began to beat faster as he leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. _

"_You look beautiful."_

"_Hmm..you..do too." Rose stuttered._

_Dmitri chuckled and held out a bunch of red roses, "These are for you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_It was nice to meet you Lissa." Dimitri said._

"_Nice to meet you too Dimitri."_

_They walked outside and down the street, until Dimitri clicked his car keys at a grey Mustang Shelby GT500. The lights flashed once and Rose's mouth dropped open in awe._

"_Th-that's your car?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Do you have any idea how fast she can go?!"_

"_You know about cars?"_

"_Yeah, my dad's big into them. I guess I inherited a love for them from him."_

_Soon they were zooming through the streets at a fast pace. Rose noticed how easy Dmitri handled the car as he moved through the gears. _

"_Where did you learn how to drive?"_

"_A friend showed me. He used to street race and showed me a couple of neat tricks. I guess you could say I was a fast learner."_

_They pulled into a car parking space and just as Rose was about to open the door Dimitri was there holding his hand out for her to take. She placed her hand in his and felt a tingling sensation shoot up through her arm. She wondered if he had felt it too._

_Dimitri quickly paid the ticket attend and the walked through the barriers. The lights shone brightly from the amusement park and Rose could hear the shrieks coming from people on the roller coaster and other rides. It was packed with happy families and couples holding hands._

"_So where to first?" Dimitri asked._

_There were so many rides to choose from and Rose didn't no were to start. Instead she closed her eyes and spun pointing to where she stopped. _

"_House of Mirrors."_

_They walked inside the house of mirrors, which was dimly lit by purple lights._

_Rose tried to hide her laughter when she saw Dimitri's reflection in one of the mirrors. He stood in front of one that distorted his image making him look short and fat. _

_She stood in front of another one, which made her look like her friend Lissa, who looked like a model._

"_Ohhh check this one,"_

_Soon they were both laughing at each other's reflections as they made their way through the maze of mirrors. Both of them joking and fooling around like they had known each other –forever._

_They found themselves back outside once more. This time Rose spotted something she hadn't done since she was just a little kid._

"_Oh my God! Bumper cars!" Rose said grabbing Dimitri's hand and dragging him towards them._

_The music stopped and they waited for the crowds to part before Rose darted towards a bright red car. She jumped inside and flashed Dimitri a big smile as she spotted him trying to squeeze his long legs inside a black coloured car._

_The music soon started up once more and Rose began to steer herself around the metal floor. She pressed down on the accelerator and rammed into the back of Dimitri's car._

"_Oops sorry Comrade, foot slipped."_

"_Comrade?" _

_She didn't reply and instead backed the little bumper car up and sped off. She knew he would give chase. Rose giggled as she looked back over her shoulder. Dimitri had got stuck in between two other bumper cars. _

_She steered the car around and felt someone smack into the side of her. She looked up to see Dimitri wink at her._

"_Sorry Roza, my foot slipped."_

"_Roza?"_

"_Your name in Russian,"_

_When their turn was up, Dimitri helped Rose out of her car. _

"_That was fun, hey comrade?"_

"_Comrade?"_

_She couldn't help but notice as she looked over at Dimitri that he was checking her out. She felt a hot flush spreading over her and she wondered what it would be like for him to kiss her._

"_You see something you like?"_

"_Plenty." He said, winking._

_She turned away trying to hide the blush that was becoming deep crimson colour. What was wrong with her, she never blushed this much in one evening before._

"_Where to next?" Rose asked._

"_How about that?"Dimitri asked nodding in the direction of the biggest ride in the amusement park –the roller coaster._

_Rose gulped. _

"_Hmm…" _

"_Come on, it will be fun. I promise you."_

_They walked to the end of the cue and waited for their turn to come. _

_Dimitri quickly pulled Rose inside the front of the first car. The safety bar clicked into place and Rose squeezed her eyes shut tight. She could feel the cars creeping along the tracks and making their ascent upwards. _

_Then…the drop came. Rose grabbed Dimitri's hand and screamed. Her heart began to beat loudly against her chest as the car turned sideways and made a sharp turn to the left. She leaned against Dimitri's chest for safety, praying it would be over soon._

_He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. _

"_Are you ok Roza?" Dimitri asked._

_She shook her head. Then the car began to slow down and thinking it was over she opened her eyes and looked down. They were a long way from the ground. Rose could feel her stomach churn as the roller coaster picked up speed once more, this time however there was no drop but instead they were turned upside down._

_Then the cars sped along the tracks till it finally came to a stop. The safety bar came up and everyone jumped out except for Rose who was still clinging for dear life to her sit._

"_Rose?"_

"_Is it over?"_

"_Yes, it's over." Dimitri said with a smirk._

_Rose slowly looked up at Dimitri as she stepped off the roller coaster car. Her head was spinning and her legs felt like jelly._

"_Are you okay?" Dimitri asked._

"_I think I'm gonna be sick." _

_Rose looked slightly pale as she took Dimitri's hand and let him lead her towards the exit. _

"_Want to sit for a while?"_

"_Yeah sitting would be good."_

_Dimitri chuckled and led them to bench away from the crowd. The cold air felt good as they sat down on the bench and the colour soon came back to Rose's face._

"_I'm having fun…honesty," she said._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, it's just…I'm sorta scared of heights."_

"_Why didn't you say anything?"_

_Rose just shrugged before standing up, "Walk with me?"_

_They walked for a bit, mostly Rose listened to Dimitri telling her about his family and how many sisters he had. She wished she had had a brother or sister when she was growing up but her wish had never come through. _

_She also found out that they both wanted a family of their own someday._

"_Win a prize for the lovely lady?" _

_Rose watched as Dimitri aimed the gun at the balloon and fired. On the second go the balloon burst. The man asked Dimitri which prize he wanted and he let Rose choose. She picked the woody doll and the man handed her the prize._

_She smiled and kissed Dimitri's cheek. He took her hand once more and they walked through the park, stopping only to watch the sideshow that they had stumbled upon. They watched in amazement at fireeaters who spit a liquid over a flame, creating an enormous ball of fire. One guy in particular was incredible and was able to do all sorts of tricks. They applauded when the act was finished and walked past some more acts till Rose spotted the sword swallowers._

_They watched the man swallow not one but two swords. Rose clutched her stomach as it started to grumble loudly. She hadn't eaten since lunchtime._

"_Hungry?"_

_Rose nodded and they began to walk past some food stands till they found one that sold burgers and fries. The smell of food was making her mouth water and in true Rose style she ordered a large soda, fries and burger. Dimitri's eyes wided with surprise but didn't utter a word._

_They sat down with their trays and silence fell between the two as the chewed their food. Rose was in food heaven as she took another bite of her burger._

"_What's so funny?" Rose asked._

"_You have a little ketchup…right here.."_

_Dimitri leaned forward and with the back of his thumb he wiped the ketchup away from the side of her mouth. When they were finished with their food the sat and watched as people walked by. _

"_How about going on the Ferris wheel?" Dimitri asked eventually breaking the silence._

"_I-I don't know."_

"_I'll keep you safe Roza,"_

_She looked over her shoulder at the big wheel that slowly rotated the little gondalas in a constant upright position. _

"_Okay, let's do the ferris wheel."_

_The man pulled back the rope and allowed them to step into one of the gondalas. He closed the gate and the gondola started to move upwards._

"_The stars are out."_

_Dimitri tipped his head back and looked up at the star filled night sky._

"_It's beautiful." He replied._

_The Ferris wheel suddenly stopped and Rose began to panic. _

"_Don't be scared Roza,"_

"_Close your eyes." Dimitri whispered._

_His face hovered inches from Rose's own and his legs were pressed against hers. She could feel his breath against her skin. Their mouths inch apart from each other. She could feel both their hearts beating. She felt his lips press against hers. The kiss was strong and passionate. His lips moved against hers. _

_The gondola jerked forward, making both of them jump in fright. For a moment there Rose had forgotten where she was, thanks to the hot Russian who was sitting close beside her. _

_They both laughed and got off the Ferris wheel. It was getting late but Rose didn't want the night to be over –not just yet. The crowds had begun to fade as they walked hand in hand towards the exit._

"_Madame Rhonda, fortune teller," _

"_Want to go inside?"_

"_Sure."_

_Dimitri and Rose walked inside. Everything was red. Plush red carpet, a red velvet couch, velvet brocade wallpaper and red satin cushions, on the floor. Sitting on the cushions was a Romanian gypsy woman in her forties with curly black hair and equally dark eyes._

"_Please sit down."_

_They both sat down across from Madame Rhonda and Rose couldn't help but stare at the woman who was now glaring at her with those dark eyes._

_She slowly moved her hands over the crystal ball that was in front of them. Rose tried to suppress a giggle as she leaned forward._

"_What do you see?"_

"_Hush."_

_Suddenly Madame Rhonda went very pale. She looked up at them and spoke in a soft but firm tone._

"_Leave."_

"_What about my fortune?" Rose asked._

_Madame Rhonda shook her head and pointed to the exit, "Please leave."_

_Rose felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Madame Rhonda had seen something, something bad._

"_That was interesting,"_

"_Very."_

_The promenade was lit by white fairy lights that shone brightly. It was being to get colder as the night began to draw near. Rose shivered slightly, having forgotten how cold the evenings got in the City._

"_You must be freezing." Dimitri said._

"_Hmmm"_

_He removed his leather duster and draped it over Rose's shoulders._

"_Thank you."_

She tugged his coat tighter against the cold. It smelled like him, warm and spicy. It was intoxicating. Dimitri wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Their lips met and Rose slid her fingers into his hair and tugged him closer to her. She deepened the kiss, pressing her lips tighter to his.

Dimitri increased the pressure and parted her lips with the edge of his tongue. He swept it in and out of her mouth, stroking it over her bottom lip, over her tongue….making her moan with pleasure.

_Don't fall for him…don't fall for him. But deep down she knew it was too late. She was falling head over heels for this man._

**What you guys think of their first date? What do you think Madame Rhonda saw in her crystal ball? Please don't forget to review. I'm going to add pictures of their date, clothes etc on my facebook page see profile page for link. **


	7. Author note Please read

A/N – So sorry you guys this isn't an update. I'm a little behind on my story due to work commitments but I will update soon. Thank you once again for the support and the wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate it and it makes me want to write the best that I can.

Much love,

-Crazy D xxxx


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N – Hey Guys, I'm back. Thanks for all the support and wonderful reviews, etc. I'm so glad that you all liked their fi rst date so much! So sorry, for the slo w updates. But work is getting busy. I hope you like this chapter – I ts going to be fun to see what you all t hink so please don't forget to review an d let m e know.**

**Love from**

**-Crazy D xxx**

Memories

Nurse Rinaldi was back on duty again. She read her charts and listened to the up dates from the other nurses about Rose 's bump night. The doctors had been in and out, checking her condition was stable.

Rose slumped against the wall, listening to the steady hum of the heart monitor. The constant beep was comforting to her especially after last night. She closed her eyes wishing that this would all end soon. She was tired, tired of being stuck here watching –always watching.

She heard the door open and smelt the distinct smell of aftershave and knew at once that Dimitri had returned. She glanced over at her husband as he sank in the chair beside the hospital bed.

He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath to steady himself. After a minute, he dropped his hands into his lap. His eyes were puffy and blood shot. It was obvious he had been crying .

"Stay," Dimitri's voice wavered but he swallowed the emotion and pushed forward .

"I-I know I can't undo what I said to make you leave and I don't blame you for being angry with me. But I can't stop thinking about how unfair this is. How we'v e…you've been through so much already. I don't think I could bear to lose you. T o not see you grow old…"

She watched him take gulps of air to steady himself before he continued.

"Stay…please." Dimitri whispered.

He leaned forward and took her hand in his. She closed her eyes just as an intense pain hit her and for the first time since the accident she felt just how agonizing that pain really was. She could feel herself being drawn back towards her body. She wasn't leaning against the wall across the room anymore. She was lying on her back in the hospital bed.

She reached out with every inch of strength that she could summon up and found his hand. Rose felt Dimitri's grip tighten against her small delicate hand. He had felt her squeeze his. And then she heard the sharp intake of his breath followed by the sound of his voice.

"Rose?"

Her eyes flickered open slowly readjusting to the harsh filtered light that shone down on her. A blinding flash, a pain that ripped through her body as she tried to move her hand towards her face.

She turned her head and met a deep brown pair of eyes staring at her. They belonged to a man who was leaning close towards her. She gasped and tried to move away from him. But the intense throbbing made her wince in pain.

"Rose?"

She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain that she was experiencing through out her entire body. Rose faded in and out of sleep and when she awoke she saw the man that had been there earlier was now sleeping awkwardly in a chair close beside her.

Rose turned her attention to the doctor who was standing in front of her reading her charts.

"Where am I?" She croaked.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident." Dr Ivashkov said.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days." Dr Ivashkov replied before shining a light into her eyes.

The light was much too bright and Rose tried to squirm away. Dr. Ivashkov started to ask her some questions as he continued to examine her.

"What's your name?"

"What? She asked squinting at the light.

"Your name." Dr Ivashkov said peering over at her.

"I-I…don't know." She whispered.

He sighed and wrote down something on her charts, "Do you know your birthday?"

Rose felt a tear fall from her face as she looked up at the Doctor and replied with a single no. She didn't have a clue who she was.

Rose held her hand up to her head, "My head hurts."

"I'll get you something for the pain." D r Ivashkov replied.

She watched from the corner of her eye as the man in the chair stirred in his sleep. Rose wondered who he was. Was he another doctor?

"Who is he?" Rose asked

"You're husband,"

Rose looked down at the wedding band on her ring finger. She tried to search her mind for anything that she could piece together –for something, anything but her mind was blank.

"I don't …" She said shaking her head,

She looked up as the man who was supposed to be her husband, walked slowly towards her. She watched him as he ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair and she caught his eye just as he looked up at her. She looked into does deep brown eyes and saw her reflection. Tears cascaded down her face.

"Rose?"

"I'm Dimitri, your husband. Please Roza remember for me?"

Dr Ivashkov frowned before scribbling something on the chart board. Rose watched as the Doctor ushered the other man out of the room and closed the door behind them. She strained to hear the hushed tones coming from the other side of the door.

"She doesn't remember me! My own wife doesn't remember me," Dimitri cried.

"It's going to take sometime. She's been in a horrific accident that nearly cost her life. Try to remember that your wife is terrified and the only way of helping her gain her memories is to take things slowly,"

Rose listened to the rest of the conversation before drifting off into a deep sleep. She wanted to remember but the more she pushed herself to do just that the more her head ached.

She moved in and out of consciousness over the next few days. They had up the medication so she wasn't in as much pain. When she came around once more she heard voices coming from outside her room.

The door was open slightly so she could hear the conversation. A man and woman stood listening to . The man who was wea ring a gold earing and a pin stripped suit with a crimson scarf looked like a pirate. He stroked his goatee as he concentrated on what was being said.

A woman with red hair stood close beside him. Rose noticed the man place an arm around the woman as if to comfort her. She wondered who they were and what they were doing here.

But she didn't have to wait for long as the door opened and the man and woman who had been speaking to the doctor stepped inside.

Rose quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She hoped in doing so, they would grow bored and leave. She couldn't cope with all these people. All these people she was suppose to remember but didn't.

But they didn't give up. Instead they sat close beside her, just like the man earlier –who's name she had forgotten. He had told her it but now she couldn't remember.

Ben, Sid? No, that wasn't it.

Eventually she opened her eyes to find a pair of dark brown eyes staring right back at her. It was the pirate man who'd been talking to the Doctor.

"Hey Kiz," He said in a thick accent.

She tried to move but her body cried out for her to stop. It was sheer agony for her to even lift her hand to her face.

"Don't try to move," The man said. " You suffered some server injuries."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Abe, your father. Don't you remember?"

Rose shook her head and turned to the woman who was now standing on the other side of the bed.

"And I'm Janine, your mom."

"I don't know who you are! Just leave me alone!" She cried.

Dimitri peered around the door just as Rose began to shout. She was angry now, that nobody would listen to her. More tears spilled down her face as she continued to shout at them all.

"I'm not your daughter. I'm not his wife ," She shouting spotting Dimitri.

"… I'm nobody." She whispered.

**Hey so what do you guys think? Whats goi ng on in her head? Please don't forget t o review, as I really do love reading th em all. Wait till you read the next c hap ter! I have an idea for it! And for the next memory what do you want to see happ en? I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**PS- Not sure whats up with fanfic but some of the words have gaps so some of the words have been separated I tried to fix it but not sure if it worked *cries***

*****Hope You All Had A Great Easter*****


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N – You guys are simply the best! The reviews put a huge smile on my face as do all the favourites etc. So thank you. I really appreciate them. **

**-Crazy D xxx**

Memories

"Can you feel this?" Dr. Ivashkov asked.

Rose shook her head.

"And this?"

Again she shook her head.

"Rose I want you to try and move your toes. Can you do that for me?" Dr. Ivashkov asked.

She nodded and looked down at her feet. She concentrated on wriggling her big toe but the more she tried the worst the pain in her head got.

"I-I can't," She cried.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now but I would like to do some more tests if you are feeling up to that Rose?"

"Yeah," She replied.

"Ok, I'm going to schedule a MRI for this afternoon."

Dr Ivashkov quickly flicked through Rose's file and wrote something at the bottom of the page before leaving both Rose and Dimitri alone once more.

The morning flew by and soon lunch was served. The lunch lady lifted the trays onto the table.

"Thank You." Dimitri said as he moved one of the trays closer to Rose before moving back to the chair with his own tray.

Rose sighed and pushed the tray away. She couldn't stomach looking at the congealed hospital food that they had served for lunch. In fact she hadn't felt all that hungry since she had woken up.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her husband pretending to read what looked like a western novel. They hadn't spoken since she had yelled at him a couple of hours ago. She knew that her words had hurt him; she had seen it in his eyes.

He looked up and caught her staring right at him. Rose quickly turned away from Dimitri. Those deep velvet eyes were full of emotion –pain, concern and something else but Rose couldn't tell what.

"You should eat something," he said in that deep Russian accent of his.

She refused to comply to her husband's wishes and after a few moments, she heard the sound of a page turning and knew that Dimitri had turned his attention back to his book.

Instead she focused on pulling out her IV drip.

"You shouldn't do that."

"дерьмо." Dimitri muttered.

With a sigh, he placed his book on the chair and quickly moved towards the bed. She ignored him and continued to yank the IV out of her arm.

"Roza, остановить вы собираетесь навредить себе."

"Leave me alone!" Rose cried.

She winced in pain as she finally removed the IV from her arm, which was now bleeding badly. Dimitri reached over and grabbed the panic button and pressed it firmly. She looked up at him as concern filled his eyes.

"Rose…I,"

Dr Ivashkov quickly pushed the door open with Nurse Rinaldi hot on his heels. He rushed towards them and saw the damage that Rose had caused herself. He didn't say anything but instead ordered for the nurse to start a new line for the IV.

The doctor pulled Dimitri out of the room while Nurse Rinaldi started to patch Rose up. She was glad that he wasn't there. She was getting fed up with him always watching her.

"Lets get this IV back in ok?"

"Uh?"

"The IV."

She nodded back at the nurse who prepped the area on her arm.

"This might sting a little…there we go. Back in. Now you don't go getting any more ideas about pulling it out again. You hear?"

"Yeah,"

She fell asleep shortly after that and woke up to see Dr. Ivashkov walking into the room.

"Its time for your MRI scan. Do you have any questions before we start?"

"Is it going to hurt?" Rose muttered.

"No, you won't feel any pain. But you will need to lie very still and breathe normally through the procedure. You will also hear loud clicking noises during the scan but there is nothing to worry about, it is totally normal."

Rose looked nervously up at Dr. Ivashkov who smiled kindly back. He had a way of making her feel less nervous. She hadn't realized how handsome he was and she looked away, feeling her skin beginning to tingle.

They lifted her onto a trolley and wheeled her down to the MRI unit. It was cold inside the scanner room, Rose though as she was wheeled towards a bed. They lifted her carefully onto the bed, which was then moved inside the MRI scanner.

Rose felt slightly claustrophobic as the bed that she was lying on moved further inside. The tunnel was small –slightly wider than shoulder width.

"Hey Rose, I'm Mason. If you need to contact me through out the scan just press the little button to you're right." A voice said, echoing through the tunnel.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Hmmm, yeah." Rose replied.

"Just try to concentrate on breathing and lying as still as possible ok?"

"Yeah."

Rose closed her eyes and tried to follow Mason's directions. She heard the sound of clicking. They had been right it was really loud. Thirty minutes suddenly seemed way too long.

"You still alright in there?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, it's just really loud."

"We're nearly done, so I'll have you out in a jiffy."

Rose continued to talk to Mason for the rest of the scan and found that the guy made her laugh. He was so sweet and funny. He even flirted with her with made her smile.

She felt slightly sad when it was finished because she had enjoyed talking to him so much.

She was wheeled back down the long corridors and back into her room where Dimitri stood looking out the window. He looked deep in though but as soon as they entered the room, he snapped back to reality.

"Ты в порядке" Dimitri asked.

Rose frowned wishing that he would stop doing that. She had no clue what he was saying and wondered if she had been able to speak Russian before the accident. She was just going to ask him what he had said when Dr. Ivashkov pushed open the door.

Rose bit her lower lip. She knew something was up when she spotted the brown envelope in his hand.

"Will you leave, please."Rose asked Dimitri.

Dimitri looked at her but this time his face was emotionless like he was wearing a mask to hide his true emotions.

"I think you're husband should hear this too Rose," Dr Ivashkov said.

"I have the MRI scan results and I'm afraid it's bad news. The results show inflammation and traumatic injury to the spinal cord tissue."

"What are you saying Doc?"

"You're paralyzed from the waist down. I'm sorry Rose, but I'm afraid you maybe dependent on a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

Rose tried to choke back the tears but it was no use they came anyway. A lump formed in the back of her throat and a sob escaped. She couldn't hold back any more.

A large hand enveloped her own. She looked down just as it squeezed hers tightly.

**Ты в порядке = Are you ok**

**Дерьмо =Shit **

**Остановить вы собираетесь навредить себе = Stop, you're going to hurt yourself**

**So what do you guys think so far? How do you think Rose is going to handle being paralyzed etc… And next chapter will be a memory so you guys let me know what you would like to see from their past. And please don't forget to review as I really do look forward to hearing from all of you.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N – So you guys are probably wondering what took me so long to update**. **The truth** **is apart from being busy with work and life –I got stuck with this chapter, hence why you are getting this so late. Also I have received some reviews wondering if I am going to update Turkish Delight! I am but it will be after this chapter**. **Thank you for all the reviews and hope you enjoy another memory of Rose and Dimitri's **

Memories

_Rose looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She was truly stunning in the white wedding gown that she had picked with the help of both her mother and best friend Lissa._

_She smoothed out the skirt of her dress and took a deep breath before she caught Lissa's eye in the mirror. Her best friend walked over to where she stood._

"_Nervous?" Lissa asked._

_Rose just nodded in reply. The butterflies in her stomach were making her feel queasy and she hadn't been able to sleep much last night. In fact she had been kept awake, worrying that Dimitri would change his mind. _

_Lissa handed Rose, a little blue tiffany box._

"_What's this?" Rose asked._

"_It's just something little,"_

_Rose looked at Lissa, knowing her best friend it wouldn't be something little. She pulled the pale blue ribbon off and slowly opened the box. Sitting on a deeper cushion laid a beautiful necklace with a rose design in white carat and a tiny little blue stone in the middle of the rose itself._

"_This way you'll have something blue, something new and something old, all in one." _

"_Thanks Liss." Rose said wiping away a tear from her eye._

"_Don't cry, you'll ruin you're makeup!"_

_Lissa ran into the en-suite and grabbed Rose's make-up bag. She headed back into the room and tipped the contents onto the bed. She quickly wiped the tears away from her friends face before continuing to touch up her foundation and eye make-up._

"_Rose?"_

_The door opened and Abe peeped his head around the door. He looked –well like he always did in a black pin striped suit, black fedora and a purple scarf the same colour as the bridesmaid's dresses._

"_Liss can you give us a moment?"_

"_You look beautiful Kiz," Abe said as he placed a kiss gently on his daughter's forehead._

"_Thanks old man, you don't look so bad yourself."_

"_You know your mother and I love you very much, right?"_

"_Of course dad, I love you too," Rose replied before kissing her father on the cheek._

"_You guys ready?"_

_The butterflies in Rose's stomach were making her feeling like she would throw up at any moment. She closed her eyes and felt the perspiration roll down her face. She was sure that Lissa would have a hissy fit about her messing her masterpiece once more._

"_Just breath kiz," _

_They managed to make it to the church in one piece and were now waiting in the wings. She peeked through the double stained glass doors and saw her future husband trying to fix his tie._

"_You guys ready?"_

_Rose just nodded and stepped out into the cold foyer. Her best friend fixed the back of her dress and bent down to Zoya and tied the little girls bow before she handed her the basket of rose petals._

_The string quartet started to play Canon in D. Rose watched as Dimitri's niece Zoya walked down the aisle, scattering red rose, petals all around her. She looked so cute in her little purple dress and matching shoes and everyone smiled at the little girl._

_Then Jill followed closely by her sister Lissa stepped past both Abe and Rose and headed towards the top of the church. The butterflies in her stomach were getting worse. _

"_Ready?"Abe asked._

_She nodded back at her father as she linked arms with him. Her pulse was beating fast as they began to walk down the aisle were Dimitri was standing looking every bit as nervous as she felt. _

_Rose could barely breath as she concentrated on not tripping over her wedding gown. Eventually they reached the top of the church. Abe kissed Rose on the forehead and left to take his seat. She stepped closer to the alter and stood right beside Dimitri. He looked as handsome as ever in his suit and tie. His hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck._

_His smile reached his eyes and as he leaned closer to her she could smell the spicy aftershave. _

"_Спасибо вам за меня самым счастливым человеком жив сегодня и навсегда." Dimitri whispered._

_The priest smiled and welcomed them all. Rose and Dimitri turned and faced each other and for the first time since entering the church she glanced back down at their guests. Everybody had a huge grin on they're faces. She couldn't help smile as Zoya began to twirl in circles around them._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the presence of God and family and friends to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony."_

"_Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"_

"_I do," Abe answered._

_Rose glanced down at her father as he went to take a seat beside her mother. She felt someone's eyes watching her and as she scanned the crowd she found Dimitri's great grandmother staring right at her. She knew she Yeva hated her even though they had only met twice before. The woman truly frightened her. It was as if the old woman knew what she was thinking._

_She shivered and quickly turning her attention back to the priest and Dimitri._

"_Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."_

_Rose's heart began to hammer against her chest. She knew how much her father disapproved about the two of them getting married so young. Abe had hit the roof when he had found out just whom she was marrying. She had a hunch there was something both man were not telling her._

_The priest interrupted her thoughts as he continued with the ceremony._

"_Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, do you take this man to_ _be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I-I do," She replied._

"_Dimitri Belikov, do you take this woman to_ _be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?_

"_I do" _

"_Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"_

"_We do."_

_Rose tried not to laugh when she spotted Zoya, who had grown bored and decided to play on the steps near were Dimitri and she stood. She lifted her little dress up with her chubby hands and began to twirl. _

"_Look at meee!"_

_The ceremony past quickly and soon both Rose and Dimitri found themselves saying their vows to each other. They had decided to go with the more traditional ones from one of the books that the priest had lent them._

"_I,Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, take you,Dimitri Belikov, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

"_I, Dimitri Belikov, take you, Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

_Rose glanced quickly back down to where her parents sat. Her father had past her mother a purple hankerchief which she took and dabbed both her eyes. Abe pulled Janine closer to him and kissed her forehead. She smiled and turned back as the priest spoke to them once more._

"_Dimitri I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit" Rose said._

_Her hand shook slightly as she slipped the white carat wedding ring on Dimitri's wedding finger. Once the ring was firmly in place, he squeezed her small hand in his. Then his best man handed him the ring that he would place on Rose's finger._

"_Rosemarie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"_

_Dimitri gently slipped the white carot wedding ring on Rose's wedding finger. She glanced down at the ring before returning his smile._

_Then the priest joined both their right hands and said,__"Now that Rosemarie and Dimitri have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

"_You may now kiss the Bride!"_

_Dimitri leaned forward and closed the distant between them. He pressed his lips to hers. The contact was soft and gentle. The kiss was pure love sweet and blissful. Steadily though the intensity of their kissing increased. The crowd clapped and cheered until moments later they both pulled apart from one another._

_Rose looked up at her husband and smiled. They were now Mr & Mrs. Belikov._

_Rose felt someone tugging at her dress and both Dimitri and her glanced down to see Zoya trying to get their attention. Dimitri knelt down beside the little girl and she whispered something to him. He started to chuckle as he picked up his niece who made a face back up at her uncle._

_Abe broke through the crowd and to Rose's astonishment shook Dimitri's hand and congratulated them both. _

"_Congratulations!" Olena cried as she hugged her daughter-in-law. _

**Спасибо вам за меня самым счастливым человеком жив сегодня и навсегда. = Basically this means = Thank you for making me the luckiest/happiest man alive today and forever.**

**So I know that Zoya is only a baby in the books but I wanted her to be a little older here. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review. Let me know if you would like to see the rest of the wedding because I was thinking of doing a second part but only if you want to see it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N – Hellooo again! Once more I thank you for all the awesome reviews, favourites etc. I have updated my facebook page with some pictures of Rose & Dimitri's townhouse. I hope you like. I also put a picture of Rose's wedding dress up there too. **

Memories

In the corner of the room beside the window, Rose sat and stared into space. A cough brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to find a deep set of brown eyes staring at her. She realized that he was waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't heard.

"Roza?"

She glanced up at him with a questionable look in her eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

She grew angry once she spotted the wheelchair sitting in the middle of the room and Dimitri seemed to sense her change in mood. But not a word was spoken as he gracefully lifted her into the chair. He lifted her legs up off the ground and helped her into a more comfortable position.

The wheels began to squeak as Dimitri pushed his wife in the wheelchair towards the exit. The weather had grown colder in the last few days and the wind blew wildly making Rose shiver. Her husband quickly pulled the dark blue blanket up around her shoulders and moved fast to get her into the car.

He clicked the door open of the Black Sapphaire BMW X5, leaned down and lifted Rose gingerly out of the chair. She could tell that he was being extra careful with her as if she was a china doll and would shatter into a thousand pieces.

Once she was safely seated in the passenger seat, Dimitri dismantled the wheelchair and placed it into the trunk of the car. Rose could smell the leather interior of the BMW and wondered if it was new.

Dimitri opened the driver's door and sat beside her. He leaned over and buckled her in tightly before backing out of the car space.

"You cold?"

Rose ignored him by turning her head and looking out the window. She heard him sigh and turned his attention back to the road ahead. She bit her lower lip and refused to speak to her husband.

The house stood tall, surrounded by an elegant garden that was looked after on a regular basis. As Dimitri turned into the driveway, Rose noticed how large and expensive it looked.

The car came to a stand still just outside the large front door of the town house and Dimitri jumped out of the car. He lifted her into the wheelchair once more and pushed her onto the graveled driveway towards the house.

An awkward silence fell between them once they entered the foyer of their townhouse. The wheels squeaking along the cold marble floor as Dimitri steered her further into the house was the only sound that was made.

Once they had reached halfway, Rose felt them stop and looked up to see her husband staring at the large staircase that stood before them. She sat quietly watching him for several moments before Dimitri turned and walked towards her. He leaned forward and gently scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Rose questioned.

"Carrying you upstairs."

Rose soon gave in, not having the energy to fight with him. She leaned closer to Dimitri, as he headed upstairs with her in his arms. He was so much bigger than her she almost felt dwarfed by the sheer size of him.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose whispered.

"To our bedroom."

He carried her down a long corridor until they came to a double door that was open slightly. Dimitri managed to push the door open fully, while still carrying Rose. He walked over towards the large King sized bed and gently laid her on top of the bed. He arranged the pillows behind her back so that she would be comfortable.

"Where will you sleep?"

"In one of the other rooms."

She felt bad at the fact that she was kicking him out of his bed but she wasn't comfortable with him being so close to her. It all felt so strange –this house, her life that she couldn't remember and Dimitri, her husband.

Rose watched Dimitri disappear into another room off the bedroom. He reappeared moments later with a pair of black silk pajamas. She felt the bed dip slightly as he sat on the edge of the king size bed.

Dimitri pulled off her shoes and socks. He leaned closer to her and started to unbutton her jumper. Rose slapped his hand away.

"I can do it myself." Rose growled.

Dimitri just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He seemed to do that a lot lately. He handed the pajamas to her, stood up and headed towards the door.

"If you need anything just dial two." Dimitri said over his shoulder.

She glanced around the room, which was nicely decorated in grey and gold furniture with a splash of black thrown in. There were pictures of both Dimitri and her smiling at the camera.

Rose picked up the golden picture frame on the bedside locker closest to her. It was another one of the two of them on their wedding day. They both looked truly happy. Anger built up inside her and she slammed the frame facing picture side down on the locker.

A large crack appeared right down the middle of the glass as if separating the happy couple in the picture.

She reached out and tried to grab the side of the wheelchair but it was no use. Cursing under her breath she leaned back against the pillows and sighed loudly. She leaned forward, straining to reach the handle of the chair. After a cruelly half -hour she finally managed to launch herself off the bed but misjudging the distance between the bed and the chair she tumbled towards the hard wooden floor.

The chair landed on top of Rose, trapping her underneath. She tried to move but having little or no upper body strength it was hopeless. The sound of muffled footsteps rushing down the hallway and then the door flew open.

"Rose!"

She heard Dimitri curse under his breath as he lifted the wheelchair from her. He moved towards her checking to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"I don't need you're help."

He sighed before leaning down, slowly and cautiously he lifted her into his arms. It proved to be more difficult as Rose started to pounding her fist aggressively against his chest as he carried her towards the bed.

"Let me go!" She yelled, still pounding her fist against his chest.

"No," he said.

She lashed out at her husband as he tried to calm her down. Beating her fists against him as tears stained her face. He managed to grab both her wrists in a tight hold.

"Let me go!"

"Stop." He cried.

"No…ju-just let me go."

The screams that irrupted from deep inside her, scared even Rose but she couldn't seem to stop. Dimitri pulled her into his arms. At first she protested but soon gave up from exhaustion. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into his chest.

"Why couldn't you just let me die!"

"Потому что я люблю тебя" Dimitri muttered.

**Hey guys, poor Rose isn't handling being paralyzed uh? Will Dimitri make a good nurse or will he lose his patience's with her? Kinda stuck on what to write for the next chapter –any ideas are welcome. Love hearing from you and please don't forget to review.**

**Потому что я люблю тебя =Because I love you**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N – You all are so sweet. I loved reading all your kind reviews. Thank you for all the ideas! Thank you once again for reading and for you're continual support. **

Memories

Rose felt a pair of arms snake around her waist a pair of lips pressed themselves to her forehead. At first she thought it was a dream but then she heard her name being called softly.

"Roza." He whispered

Her eyes shot open and found herself staring right at her husband whom was sound asleep. Rose barely managed to stop the scream that nearly escaped her pale lips.

She was trapped as his heavy torso lay covering most of her body. She held her breath as he moved slightly, pulling her closer to him. His eyes flicker once, twice before full opening to reveal deep brown orbs.

"Дерьмо, мне очень жаль. Тебе больно?" Dimitri muttered sleepily.

Rose shook her head, "I don't understand."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." Rose replied before turning crimson.

But Dimitri didn't notice as he quickly darted out of the room. He returned shortly after dressing and not a word was spoken about what had happened. After they had eaten breakfast, they headed to the rehabilitation center at the hospital.

"I want to go home," Rose cried.

Dimitri stopped pushing the wheelchair and knelt in front of her. She looked into his bottomless dark eyes. She tried to hold back the tears that had now started to fall.

"Please don't cry,"Dimitri replied as he wiped away the tears with the back of his thumb.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"My wife has an appointment at 2pm." Dimitri replied.

"Ok, lets see" The guy said, flicked through his appointment book. "Rosemarie Belikov?"

Dimitri nodded and the guy smiled at both Dimitri and Rose and beckon for them to follow him inside the large door.

"I'm Eddie by the way."

"You're instructor is one of the best we have. You'll be in good hands," Eddie said with a smile.

Rose glanced over as another man stepped through a second door with a man in a wheel chair just like Rose's.

"See yeah next week Karl," He called out.

She watched as Eddie walked over to the instructor and nodded in their direction. The man looked over at them and frowned. Rose hated him immediately.

"I want to leave now!"

Dimitri sighed but said nothing. The other instructor grabbed a clipboard and walked towards the Belikov's.

"Hi, I'm Stan Alto."

Dimitri smiled and shook his hand. Rose turned away from them, refusing to engage in conversation.

"I'll be you're wife's physiotherapist."

Dimitri spoke to Stan in hushed tones for a few minutes before Stan headed over to her.

"You know you're not the only one that comes in here feeling sorry for themselves."

"What would you know?"

She turned her chair away from him, but Stan was just as stubborn as Rose was and pulled the chair around to face him. He leaned in closer to her so she had nowhere to turn.

"Cry, feel sorry for you're self. But don't waste my time coming here when I could be helping someone else who wants to be here." He said practical shouting.

Something inside her snapped. She refused to let this man break her. Blinking back tears Rose look Stan square in the eye.

"But I'm paralyzed. I'll never walk again."

Stan sighed and glanced away. His dark eyes went unfocused as if he was thinking about something far away from here.

"I was in a motorbike accident five years ago. The doctor's said there was an eighty percent change I would never walk again. I lashed out at everyone, including those that were closest to me. I pushed my own wife away. Don't let that happen to you." He sighed.

I won't lie to you Rose; this is going to be intense. You'll be tired. A lot."

"So what do you say?"

She quickly peeked over at Dimitri. He was watching her with that same intensity that he always did when he thought she wasn't looking. Rose forced herself to turn her attention back to Stan.

"Yeah, I'll do it." She whispered.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that?"

"I said, fine I'll do it!"

Stan studied her hard, like he was still trying to decide if he could believe her. Finally satisfied, he gave Rose a sharp nod.

"We'll start tomorrow." He said, standing to his full height once again.

Later that evening Dimitri told Rose that they would be having guests over for dinner. He hoped that Rose wouldn't be too tired. The medication she was on was making her sleep a lot more than usual.

"Actually it was 's idea. He thought, it might jog you're memory if we had some friends over." Dimitri said with a smile.

Rose frowned.

"What if I don't want to see them?"

The doorbell rang loudly just then. Dimitri sighed and headed towards the front door. He greeted both of them and took their coats. Rose listened to the voices coming from the foyer.

Moments later a tall slim woman with platinum hair stepped inside the room following close behind her was, a tall man with jet black hair and ice blue eyes.

"This is –"

"Rose!" The blonde woman cried and instantly threw her arms around her.

Rose felt extremely uncomfortable and the woman, sensing this, drew back from her.

"Sorry, I forgot. I just re..really missed you." The woman started to sob.

"Its ok." Rose whispered.

"I'm you're best friend."

"And I'm Christian, Lissa's husband," The guy with the ice blue eyes said offering his hand to Rose.

"I'm sorry about my wife," he added.

Rose took his hand and shook it gently before quickly pulling her hand back.

"Is she always like that?" She asked.

Christian chuckled softly, "I'm afraid so!"

Rose observed Lissa slapping her husband playfully on the arm. Christian and Dimitri talked about the latest game as they headed into the kitchen.

"Don't burn the place down!" Lissa called out after them.

"It's ok we have a fire extinguisher." Dimitri yelled back.

Moments later both men reappeared with the starters. Warm winter salad of radicchio with wild rocket and feta. Dimitri set the plates on the dinning table and pushed Rose in her chair towards the table.

"Let's eat!"

"Hmmm something smells delicious." Lissa said. "Thank God you're husband is an amazing chef."

"Amen!" Christian added.

They all burst into laughter – except for Rose. Who was now being to feel a little left out. Dimitri noticed at once and began to tell the story of how Christian and nearly burnt down his and lissa's place in attempt to make a romantic dinner for two.

"Dude the fire brigade was there!" Dimitri laughed loudly till tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Sparky." Liss and Dimitri said in unison.

"Well at least I didn't get a fine." Christian muttered.

"Only because Rose flirted with the officer."

Still laughing Dimitri grabbed the bottle of wine, pushed the opener into the top of the cork and lifted the cork till it made a soft sigh. He avoided Rose's glass as she was still on heavy medication.

"Wine?"

"No, not for me thank you," Lissa said placing her hand on top of her wine glass.

Dimitri nodded and finished pouring the wine into the remaining glasses. Lissa take Christian by the hand and smiled at both Dimitri and her.

"Should we tell them?" Lissa asked Christian.

Christian just nodded back before taking a sip of wine from his wine glass.

"We're pregnant!" Lissa cried.

"Congratulations." DImitri said hugging both of them.

Rose felt a wave of jealousy hit her hard. But where did that come from? Why did she feel this way?

She met Dimitri's eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. His eyes reflected exactly what she was feeling –jealousy. Rose forced herself to ignore the pain in her chest and instead smiled and congratulated the happy couple that where sitting across from them.

"How far along are you?" Rose asked.

"Two months."

Rose smiled and dropped the black bread onto her side plate. The men had cleared the dishes and another plate with mixed fish grill with lemon couscous appeared in front of her.

Christian kissed his wife on the lips and sat back into his chair. Rose took a small bite of her fish but even though it tasted delicious, she had no appetite to finish. She felt a pair of dark brown eyes watching her and she felt bad especially after all the effort he had gone to.

Rose sighed and lifted a hand to her face. Her medication was starting to wear off and the ache in her head was beginning to throb.

"You ok sweetie?" Lissa asked.

"I think I just need to lie down for a bit."

Rose said goodnight to both Lissa and Christian before Dimitri carefully lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to his chest.

As he gently laid her on the large bed, she looked up at him and whispered, "Thank You."

**Ok I know you guys wanted to see Rose remember something from before the accident…I don't want to rush the story or give too much away –so please keep reading! Memory chapter coming up next –what yeah think I should do? Please review.**

**Дерьмо, мне очень жаль. Тебе больно? Shit, I'm sorry. Are you hurt?**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N – Thank you so much for making my day with all the kind reviews I received. I love seeing all the favourites etc chapter is another memory of Rose and Dimitri's** **life before the accident. I know it's a little out of season! **

Memories

Rose cursed under her breath as she tried to keep up with her husband. It was getting dark and of course like last year they had left it to the last minute to buy their Christmas tree.

"I still don't know why we couldn't just get a fake one!" Rose moaned.

Dimitri shook his head in mock disgusted,"Christmas isn't Christmas without a real tree Roza."

They crossed the street, only to find that the Christmas tree lot was closed for the holidays. Rose watched as her husband shook the locked gate and peer inside at the trees.

Dimitri muttered a curse under his breath as he took off his priced leather duster that Rose had bought him for his birthday.

"Dimitri?"

"Shhhhhhhh." He replied.

"What are you doing?!"

"Keep watch."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Just do it, Rose."

Rose frowned as she watched him climb over the large security gates. He landed on the other side of the gates with a loud thud. He turned away from her and quickly headed around the back of the building.

The sound of snarling grew louder as a large Rottweiler paroled the area behind the security gates.

"Oh we are so busted." Rose muttered.

"Ahhhh Comrade?!"

"What Roza?" Dimitri said reappearing in front of her.

Rose just pointed towards the dog that had now spotted her husband standing a few feet away from him.

"Nice doggy!"

"Can I get a little help here?" Dimitri cried.

"I'm trying my best!"

The Rottweiler snarled showing his fierce canines. Rose hit the side of the fence with a large stick she found. She tried to catch the dog's attention so that Dimitri could escape back over the gates.

"Hey fleabag!" Rose shouted. "Yeah I'm talking to you get over here…NOW!"

Dimitri didn't waste time once the dog's attention was turned towards Rose; he quickly pushed the tree over the gates and started to climb back over the security gates himself.

The dog snarled, leaped towards Dimitri and grabbed him by the trouser leg. Rose cried out, fearing the dog had bitten him. But Dimitri kicked the dog making him whine out in pain.

Once Dimitri was safely on the other side of the gate, they both headed back towards the car with the tree and drove home. Rose couldn't believe that he had stolen the Christmas tree.

Dimitri placed the box of decorations down and pulled out the lights as Rose hung the gold and silver baubles. He tried to untangle the fairy lights. She chuckled, watching him muttering to himself in Russian.

"What Is so funny Roza?"

Rose smiled and handed Dimitri the last ornament that just so happened to be the star for the top of the Christmas tree. He gently placed the golden star on the top of the tree before standing back to admire the large pine tree.

"It's perfect" Rose said, smiling up at her husband.

The beautiful pine tree sat beside the fireplace in their sitting room. The fairy lights twinkled and danced in the dim light.

"Make a wish." Dimitri whispered.

Rose closed her eyes tightly and wished for the one thing she had wanted since forever.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that otherwise the wish won't come through."

Rose smiled up at her husband as she felt his strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. He pulled her closer to him as they watched the fire flicker and crackle in front of them. Both Christmas stockings embroidered with gold stitching, hung on the mantle piece.

"Our guests will be arriving shortly"

"Hmmm."

She looked up into his dark velvet orbs. She rose onto her toes and tilted his chin down to meet her kiss. Rose could barely breathe as the kiss became more passionate.

Dimitri's phone buzzed loudly and as he broke their close embrace, Rose groaned loudly in frustration.

"Sorry I have to take this"

"It's Christmas Eve, can't it wait?"

Dimitri quickly answered the call as he headed into the kitchen. Rose frowned but headed upstairs to change into different clothes before their guests arrived.

Once she was changed into her little red dress and matching red Christian Louboutin shoes she quickly raced down stairs and peeked her head around the kitchen door. He was still busy speaking to whoever was on the other end of the line. She closed the door gently and headed into the living room where she lit some candles.

She saw that the presents had been wrapped and placed under the tree and Rose being Rose couldn't help herself from looking for the ones labeled with her name. She picked one up and started to shake it and squeeze it.

"Roza?!"

"Aww come on Comrade! Let me open one!"

Rose pouted at her husband, knowing that he would give in eventually.

"Fine, you can open one. But just one."

He made her close her eyes and told her not to peek. She heard his footsteps grow fainter and then the door to the basement opening.

"Can I open them now?" Rose said growing impatient.

"Not yet." He replied walking towards her.

"Ok you can open them now."

There in Dimitri's arms was a small Golden Labrador retriever with a cute red bow tied to her collar. She shivered slightly and let out a small whine as Dimitri placed the cute little puppy into his wife's arms.

Rose started to giggle when the little puppy licked her cheek.

"Awww Eğer zavallı şey soğuk konum" Rose said.

She clutched the little puppy closer to her and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Harika bir hediye için teşekkür ederiz."

"You're welcome. What are you going to call her?" Dimitri asked.

"Lola."

The guests started to arrive and the party was in full swing. People were busy chatting and laughing as they drank the egg nog that Dimitri had made.

Rose stepped inside the kitchen to grab the plate of hors d'oeurves. Dimitri's phone started to buzz loudly on top of the kitchen counter. Rose picked it up and glanced at the flashing screen which read 'Tasha Calling". She frowned and wondered who this woman was and why she was calling her husband.

But before she could find out the door swung open and Christian walk inside.

"Beer?"

Rose pointed to the fridge.

"You ok?"

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." She replied as she dropped the phone onto the kitchen counter and picked up the tray of food.

**Awww Eğer zavallı şey soğuk konum = Aww poor thing you're cold.**

**Harika bir hediye için teşekkür ederiz. = Thank you for a wonderful gift.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I know it's not like Dimitri to steal a Christmas tree but I wanted him to be a little different! I'm sorry I didn't update a bit sooner but I ended up sick and wasn't feeling up to writing. But I'm back now –yeah! What do you think Tasha wants? **

**Please review and let me know! **

**-Hugs from Crazy D xx**


End file.
